Lonely Mountain Song
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: When a cold and secretly powerful girl catches Chase Young's eye could it be the end of the warriors? Or will she change his ways. OCxChase
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ This is my first Xiolin Showdown Fanfic so enjoy~

* * *

My red cloak flapped in the cool spring wind. I stared emotionless at the teens below me, they were petrified of me. My cold, lifeless salmon pink eyes glared at them, "Leave" I said dully. The rushed down the mountain, falling a few times; I sighed and rubbed my temples. I scared the people off this mountain for reason, to be alone. Was it to much to ask, some peace and quiet on a mountain? "You can come out now Panina, they're gone now" on cue a small baby elephant came from around a large rock nearby. She nudged her head against my hand in concern, I smiled and rubbed her behind her ear. "Don't worry Panina I'm fine, hey how about I sing you a song?" she nodded her head yes.

"_Dancing bears painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song_

_someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory~_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory~_

_Far away_

_long ago_

_glowing dim as an amber_

_things my heart use to know_

_Things it urns to remember_

_And a song someone sings~_

_Once upon a December~_

"What a lovely song" I whipped my head back to see a man in his mid 20's wearing green amour. I stood in rage, "Leave my mountain NOW~" the man merely chuckled. Don't worry my dear, I came here with a proposition for you" I raised an eyebrow at his laid back attitude. Most people who saw me ran in fear, or at least were trembling, but this man seemed unfazed. He had long black hair that came to his lower back, and lizard like yellow eyes which were almost hypnotic. This man was incredibly interesting. "What kind of proposition?" this caused the man to smirk, "You want to be left alone for the rest of your days correct?" I stared at him skeptically. "What's it to you?" "Well let's just say if you scratch my back I'll scratch yours" I glared at him from my seat a few feet up. "How so?" "If you help me find me find the legendary Shen Gon Wu, I'll make sure you can live in solitude for the rest of your life" I rubbed my chin. I had heard of these Shen Gon Wu from a monk who thought I was an evil spirit and came to exorcise me. They are suppose to hold great power, and in the wrong hands could easily cause an apocalypse. But if it could give her her solitude...

"Before I do answer, tell me your name" I said, "Excuse my rudeness, I am Chase Young, and yours" I looked Chase up and down. "Effroi, just Effroi" Chase walked up to me and kissed my hand lightly, "So Effroi do we have a deal" I looked to Panina then back to Chase. "I suppose we do" said man smirked up and me, "wonderful."

* * *

When Panina and I made it to Chase's home, we were awes struck. It looked like it was made from crystals and they were greeted by various cat like animals. Tigers, Lions, Panthers you name it. In the center was a large fountain with a staircase on the side, "I'll show you to your room" Chase said pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded and followed him up the staircase were he showed me a luxurious room. It had a queen size bed and a desk and vanity on either sides of it, the walls were painted dark blue. "What a nice room" I said to him, "I'm glad you like it my dear" I walked in and sat at the foot of the bed. "So Chase, when do we go after these Shen Gon Wu?" I asked casually, he chuckled, "One appeared just know" I scoffed. What a coincident. "Don't worry my dear, it's not one we could fine useful, so we can just observe this time" I nodded at him then turned to Panina. "Stay girl, I don't want you to get hurt while we're out" Panina huffed and flopped down on the floor, "good girl" I mumbled.

I walked out of the room with Chase, "hold onto my arm" he said. I stared at him like he grew two heads but did as he said, within moments we were on a tree looking out to a waterfall. I looked around looking for something interesting until I saw a large dragon land nearby, dropping off 4 teens. I looked to Chase for an introduction and he seemed to understand my look. "Those are the Xiolin Warriors my dear, they are also after the Shen Gon Wu" I nodded in understanding and turned my attention back to them.

"I found it!" the black hair girl called to her friends. "Not so fast!" I looked to the sky and saw a pale teen with red hair in a steam punk outfit fly over to them on a jet pack. I looked to Chase again for information, "That idiot is Jack Spicer" then a ghostly figure came from behind him. I cringed at her ugliness causing Chase to chuckle, "That is Wuya" he said. I didn't want to know anymore about her so I looked on as the Xiolin warriors defeated Jack's "Jack Bots" left and right. "That Jack Spicer is pretty useless" I said to Chase, he nodded "Very." I stared unamused as the black-haired girl, I think her friend called her Kimiko, and Jack dive for the Shen Gon Wu. Suddenly it started glowing, catching my attention, "Jack I challenge you to a Xiolin Showdown" she yelled, "Fine by me" "The game is Sudoku, the first to finish a square wins" I chuckled at the game choice. "I accept your challenge" Suddenly the ground around us started to change revealing two large squares filled with random numbers. "This is interesting" I mumbled, "I thought you might say that" Chase said. I looked with a new found interest as Kimiko and Jack started putting numbers on the squares, not long after it started the Xiolin girl had one.

The terrain suddenly returned to normal and Xiolin warriors were congratulating their friend. Abruptly the small yellow headed boy looked up into the tree Chase and I were in and glared. "Chase Young" he said coldly gaining everyone's attention, I looked to him. "You seem to be popular" I said, "You could say that" he then turned to the boy. "Hello Omi, Xiolin warriors, I was just showing a friend of mine your act" he held out his hand towards me and I stood up. That ghost lady, I already forgot her name, rushed over to us and got in my face, "Chase, who is this child" she exclaimed. I drew my face back, "For a ghost your breath really stinks" I mumbled causing Chase to chuckle, "who I converse with is none of your business, shall we get going Effroi?" I nodded and held on top his arm. We disappeared back to Chase's home were I released him, "So my dear what did you think?" he asked me, sitting himself on his throne. "Looks fun, but those kids are naive, I pulled something out of my strapless red shirt. I took some of the Shen Gon Wu the girl was holding, "I got some Wu from the girl without her realizing" Chase smiled at my load. "well done my dear, you snatched the Shroud of Shadows, the Black Beetle, and the Ants in the Pants" I looked at the strange objects then back to Chase. "I learn fast" I said giving him a coy smirk.

"I'm glad my dear, now come sit with me" I walked over cautiously, I still didn't know a lot about Chase so I was still cautious. As if Chase could read my thoughts he chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you I would just like to talk" I nodded and plopped myself on his lap. He gave me a look as if he was waiting for an explanation, "You told me to sit with you" I said casually. He shook his head as if he wanted to say something but didn't, "that aside my dear, I wanted to talk about you and I" I shivered in anticipation at his words. The way he said _you and I_ gave me a feeling I couldn't recognize, "What about us?" I asked trying to remain calm. "Well I presume we should get to know each other then discus are plan" I nodded and leaned on the arm rest, "what do you wan to know?" I asked. "Well, why did you live on a mountain?" Chase asked, I sighed "It's a long story"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 for y'all, enjoy~**

* * *

"Well the reason why I was on that mountain is because I was exiled" I started. "Oh? And why is that?" Chase asked curiously. "No one ever liked me, ever since I was born, I was different than everybody else. But when my younger, much more loveable, sister got injured everyone in our village blamed me and for it. So I was exiled to the mountain where I met Panina and we've been living there ever since" I took a deep breath to calm my emotions down. "I'd rather not go in depth about it" I mumbled, Chase merely nodded. "You poor thing, a lovely young lady like yourself should never be treated like that" I glared at Chase to try to hide my blush. But usually my dark skin did that, but I wanted to for good measure. "Don't try to flatter me" I said coldly, Chase only laughed at me.

"How is a man not to pamper a beautiful creature like yourself?" he whispered into my ear. His hot breath glossed over my neck causing me to shiver. I glared harshly at Chase, "Don't even try that charming gentleman act, it's not going to change anything" I hissed out. The warlord smirked at me and rubbed the small of my back, "Now, Now Effori, there's no need for us to pretend. We are both very attracted to each other" I shot up off a Chase's lap. I glared at him harshly and I engulfed my hand in fire, "stay away from me" I glared harshly. I never liked using my powers, it made me feel different from other people, but sometimes I just had to do it. Despite my sudden actions Chase seemed amused, "So you powers _are _controlled by your emotions" my eyes widened in realization. "It's not nice to keep secrets Chase" I merely said, again Chase seemed only amused. "Well my dear Effori, you could say I'm testing a theory" I raised an eyebrow at him, but kept my guard up. "What kind of theory?" I asked skeptically, "Well I had heard stories about a girl who lived alone on a mountain with mysterious powers. So I went to investigate, and found you. And now that I see you do have powers, incredibly strong ones at that, I can help you control them" Chase stood and approached me. I didn't move an inch and let his story sink in, "how did you hear about me?" I asked. "From a friend, let's just say that" I glared at him, "And what makes you think I can trust you?" Chase smirked. "Well my dear Effori, it's because you are good nor bad. So you have a some of both in you" I calmed down at Chase's words and felt my arm turn back to normal. "Fine, I have nothing better to do so I'll trust you" I started, "BUT if you_ ever _try to trick me again you're dead"

"I'd expect nothing less" Chase said smoothly, I gave him a swift nod and walked calmly towards my room. "we'll talk more tomorrow" I said, not bothering to turn back to him. I heard Chase chuckle, "No food" I scoffed. "I don't eat, so don't bother" as soon as I was behind a wall I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I opened the door to my new room, which felt very new to me, and patted Panina on the head. She gave a little toot and walked over to the bed with me, I picked her up and placed her on my lap. "We need to be on guard when we're around Chase, alright Panina?" the elephant gave me a nod. "Good girl, now get some sleep" I slept on top of the covers that night with Panina at my feet. It has been so long since I have slept n an actually room and not in the outdoors that it felt unnatural, but eventually I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

At the Xiolin Temple the dragons in training were having a serious meeting. "Who is this female friend of Chase's?" Omi asked, "I don't know but whoever she is, she's good. I can't believe she stole all our Wu without us noticing!" Kimiko said angrily, "well all we know about her is her name is Effori, she's hot, she is stealthy, and Kimiko doesn't like her" Raimundo said, grinning when he said hot, but straightened up when said girl glared at him. Dojo suddenly slammed his hand on the table, "I just suddenly remembered where I have heard that name!" "Where little buddy?" Clay asked. "Effori the Mountain Devil! She's a thing from Africa that's been torturing the people of the area. Only the people of that village know about her" the little dragon explained. "We should go investigate this village at once!" Omi exclaimed. The other dragons nodded their heads in agreement, next stop Morocco, Africa.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review, and if anyone from Morocco is offended in anyway I apologize in advance**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooooooo sorry for the late update. My computer was broke and I just got it fixed. So anyway here is chapter 3, ENJOY~**

* * *

"So Omi why do you think this Effori girl would team up with Chase?" Kimiko asked the monk as they flew towards Morocco. "It confuses even me, but I am sure it must be sinister" Raimundo nodded, "You got that right, so Dojo do you have anymore info on this Effori chick?" the dragon shook his head. "Apparently anyone who use to come to her mountain, or the ones that did come back, where never the same again" "How so?" Kimiko asked. "That I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough because we're here" Dojo said in a sing song voice. As the monks landed they looked around the village, it was completely deserted. "Hello, anybody home?" Kimiko called, she got no answer only a person. A girl had stepped out of one of the huts and started approaching the monks, as she got closer they noticed her hair was lavender purple and her eyes were a deep blue. She wore dark blue skinny jeans with a strapless purple shirt along with matching flats. Overall she was very beautiful and seemed to be around the monks age.

"Who are you strange travelers?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle.

Omi stepped forward, "We are monks from the Xiolin Temple and we are here for information on a girl named Effori" the girl gasped at the name. She looked around and motioned for them to follow her. "It's not safe to talk here, come" the dragons in training looked to one another concernedly but followed the girl. She lead them into the hut that she came out from and motioned for them to sit. "Are here to challenge Effori?" she asked, looking each o the monks up and down. "No we are actually here to know more about her" Raimundo said catching the girl by surprise. "Why do you want to know more about my sister?" she asked suspiciously, "Sister?!" the monks asked in union. The girl nodded "My name is Merveille, I am Effori's twin sister. Now tell me who you are" "My name is Kimiko, the small yellow boy is Omi, the flirtatious tan one is Raimundo, and the tall blonde is Clay" each boy gave their own greeting. "Nice to meet you" Merveille started, "Now why do you want information on my sister?"

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you this but your sister has teamed up with a very evil man named Chase Young. We need information on her so we can figure out what she and Chase are up too so we can stop and keep the world form falling into 200 years of darkness" Omi said. Merveille stared at the dragon like he grew two heads, "My sister doesn't like people, she can hardly tolerate them let alone work together with one" Raimundo scratched his head in confusion. "This doesn't add up, then why would she suddenly team up with Chase?" Clay pondered over the question. "Maybe he offered her something, something she always wanted" Merveille gasped and grabbed Clay's hands. "That's it, Effori has always wanted to be alone. She hates humans more than anything, she would do anything to keep them away" Clay blushed a bit when she grabbed his hands.

"But why does Effori hate humans anyway?" Kimiko asked, Merveille's face fell. "It's all this villages fault, do you know what Effori's name mean in French?" all the dragon's shook their head no. "It means terror, the villagers were all terrified of Effori, she was always different from me"

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Effori and Merveille were playing outside, they were in their usual play spot out in a near by field. Merveille fanned herself with her hand, "It's so hot, don't you think big sister?" the girl no older than 5 nodded. "I wish it would snow right about now" Merveille complained, "Would you like me to make it snow?" Merveille nodded vigorously. Effori stood up and put her hands to the sky and concentrated. Not long after clouds surrounded the once clear sky dropping gentle snow flakes onto the land. Merveille squealed in delight and danced around in the cool snow, but her celebration was cut off short when the villagers approached the girls with angry looks on their faces. _

"_Are you responsible for this?" the elder asked._

_Effori nodded, "Merveille asked me too because she was hot-" "Don't blame this on your sister! You devil child!" Effori stared up at the villagers with terror in her little eyes. That night Effori came home with new scars and bruises covering her body. "Don't come into this house you devil child!" our mother yelled. "You are not wanted here, go somewhere else" she yelled, Effori cried and ran into the mountains never to be seen again. But after she left, strange phenomena kept occurring in the village, everyone assumed it was Effori. Many people from around the world came to see and try to defeat Effori, some returned some didn't. But a few days ago, everything stopped. _

_**~Flash Back End~**_

"Then you all showed up here telling me my sister teamed up with some sort of villain" Merveille explained. "Poor thing" Kimiko muttered, the other dragons nodded in despair. "So may I accompany you to see my sister?" the twin asked, "I have no problem with it" Clay said before anyone could register what she asked. "It's cool for me too" Raimundo agreed, "I'm all for it" Kimiko said smiling warmly at her. Omi rubbed his chin, "I suppose it would be alright" Dojo slithered around her neck. "welcome to the team" the African petted Dojo's head, "Thank you, Thank you all."

_**~With Effori~**_

I slowly opened my eyes to be met with a blinding light. I didn't remember this room having any windows, I looked around only to find Panina and one of Chase's panthers playing with a light switch. I sighed catching the two's attention and chuckled at their grieving looks. I pet both of their heads affectionately, I gave a loud yawn and walked over to the closet. I looked at her selections and soon decided on a pair of black booty shorts and red long sleeve shirt and a pair of red converse. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt to my elbow and but her long pink hair into a pony tail putting it at the small of my back. I looked Myself up and down in the full length mirror and was pleased with my appearance. "C'mon you two, let's get you fed. And maybe figure out what this training will be about" I mumbled the last part to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I bet you all thought I was dead, but I'm not. Just busy as Mavis knows what. So I won't bore you to death with me...BOTHER YOURSELF WITH THIS!**

* * *

I walked into the familiar surroundings of the main room of Chase's "palace." I made my way to the kitchen where I pulled out some food for Panina and her new friend, whom I'm calling Atticus after a book I read once. While they ate, I leisurely played with the water that flowed freely in the fountain. I don't normally admire my reflection, but I couldn't help it today. Chase's words from yesterday echoed in my mind. I blushed at the thought ad quickly hit my cheek. I can't have such thoughts, Chase was merely testing my powers, he said so himself! I'm not quite sure anymore, I'll just have to find out somehow.

"Effori, my dear?"

I turned my head towards the entrance and saw Chase accompanied by Jack Spicer and what's her face. I inwardly chuckled at my pun, she was _only_ a face.

"Chase, what did I say about the flirtatious attitude?" I said, trying to sound uncaring.

Said man chuckled and made his way over to me, "still such a cold attitude even when we have guest?" I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention to Jack. Bingo. I gave him a smirk, "so we finally meet, Jack Spicer?" he let out a girlish scream.

"You know my name?!"

I chuckled, "yes I do, Chase told me you see." He let out another high pitched squeal, he must be a big fan of Chase's. "So Chase, why is Jack here?" I asked, turning my attention back to my partner. "He's here to help you with your training." I raised an eyebrow at him as he sat beside me. "You too will be stimulating each other emotionally for the time being." I smirked at the opportunity that sat in front of me, "so we'll be lovers of sorts?" I saw Chase's eyes flicker with annoyance wile Jack's entire demeanor lit up. I looked over to Jack and winked at him, causing him to blush a crimson color. This could be interesting.

* * *

Merveille gasped in awe at the mere _sight _of the Xiolin Temple. She had never once left the village for any reason, so this was a whole new experience for her. She clasped her hands to her cheeks as her eyes sparkled. She turned to Clay, "You all really live here?!"

"Yep, sure do, welcome to the Xiolin Temple"

The African girl looked around once more as another part of the temple came into view. This place seemed never ending! She looked back to where the others were standing by the door along with a new face. She cautiously walked over to the older man and bowed, "H-Hello, my name is Merveille, I am Effori's younger sister. Sorry for all the trouble she caused you" she said meekly. The man gave a light chuckle, "No need my dear, besides my young monks were getting a bit to cocky as it was." Said teens gave their own protest, causing the girl to giggle. The man lead the others and Merveille into the house, introducing himself as Master Fung . "I must thank you for your cooperation on the matter at hand, despite how difficult this must be for you" she nodded and thanked him for his consideration. "I know the journey was long and you appeared to have had a very long day, so we will allow you to rest. We will talk more in the morning." "Thank you again, it has been a interesting day to say the least" she mused, she was then lead to a room with a series of stalls. Which she assumed where the monks "bedrooms" of sorts. Master Fung showed her to an empty stall and explained that this would be hers for the time being, "I know you're probably tired of me saying this, but thank you again for your hospitality and good night" "Good night Merveille."

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and what not. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days Effori found to be the funniest she had in years. She would often tease Jack in front of Chase, appearing to annoy him. They were very small but obvious things like running her hand up and down his arms, and pressing herself against him, things of that nature. But what made the experience ten times better was the fact what's her face stayed stuck to Chase like butter on was always floating around him and seemingly flirting, however much a ghost can, to which Chase clearly didn't like. Oh trust me Effori was learning to better control her powers with Jack around to bring out different emotions within her. But she soon began to feel about leading the poor boy on, despite how Chase saw him, Effori was found of Jack Spicer but in a brotherly way. So today, 5 days after the beginning of the "training", Effori decided to let Jack in on her little plan. The two were just lying around her room that afternoon with Panina and Atticus when Effori felt it was time.

"Oui Jack" she started, gaining the pale mans attention. "Yea Effori?" she sighed a little, "There's something important I have to tell you." Jack turned to her after letting go of Panina's feet that he was fiddling with. "You know how I have been being very...flirtacious towards you?" he nodded curiously, "well, I'v actually been trying to find Chase's angle in all this by making him show a bit of emotion. I'm sorry if I led you on." Effori closed her eyes and waited for the man to yell, scream, stomp out, anything but it was only quiet. The pink haired girl opened one of her eyes cautiously only to see Jack with an ear splitting grin across his face. Effori was shocked for a moment at the reaction, "U-Um Jack...?" The albino shot up and placed both of his hands on both of her shoulders, causing her to yelp a bit. "Effori, that's brilliant!" said girl sighed happily. "I'm so glad you're not mad at me, I don't know what I'd have done if you'd had left." The two chuckled a bit and Jack pulled Effori into a hug, which she surprisingly didn't push away from. Suddenly the two were shocked by a loud opening of the bedroom door, there in the door way stood Chase Young, fury written all over him. A thought just occurred to Effori, this might be the final experiment...

* * *

Mereville skipped happily into the kitchen of the xiolin temple. The past few days have been some of the most enjoyable of her young life. Everyone at the temple was so kind to her and treated her in way that was different to anything she got in her village. Each morning she woke up early and made breakfast for the monks before they had to go to morning practice. Occasionally Dojo would help and teach her some new recipes from the monks respective countries. One thing she enjoyed making the most was pancakes, the soft texture, the warm homey aroma that got everyone up the morning. She also enjoyed how you could easily individualize them for each person's example Kimiko liked hers with blueberries, while Raimundo liked bananas in his. Mereville saw it as a way to get to get know everyone better. This morning was no different, everyone was having eggs with a side of bacon (and optional pancake) with a choice of any juice. The table was silent mostly but it was far from uncomfortable. Omi suddenly slammed his plate on the table with determination in his eyes, "Mereville more food please!"

Said girl was about to get up and place more food on the yellow monks plate when Dojo slithered into the room scratching the scales off his back. "You might have to hold on Omi cause the awful rash on my back is telling me there is a new wu" everyone cringed slightly at the dragons condition. Master Fung walked in after him holding a golden scroll catching Mereville's attention. "What wu is it this time?" Raimundo asked, "The Glove of Jisaku, it gives it's user the ability to attract other Shen Gong Wu" the explained. "This battle is going to be big, everyone's going to here for this one. Including Chase Young" Dojo commented, continuing to scratch his back. "Well then I'm coming as well!" The monks looked at Mereville curiously. "Are you sure Mereville?" Clay asked, the African girl nodded. "I am positive if it means I can see my sister." "Then let's go already! This rash is killing me!"


End file.
